Skip Stellrecht
|birthplace = Fullerton, California, USA |roles = Featured Actor |characters = ''Enterprise''-D engineer }} Skip Stellrecht is the actor and voice performer who appeared as an engineering crewman in the first season episode . Career Acting Beside his role in Star Trek, Stellrecht also appeared in featured roles in the comedy Tough Guys (1986, with Matthew Faison, Graham Jarvis, Jeanne Mori, Hilary Shepard, Michele Marsh, and Ellen Albertini Dow) and in the science fiction comedy Suburban Commando (1991, with Christopher Lloyd, Tony Epper, Christopher Neame, Marcy Goldman, Vincent Hammond, Keith Campbell, Tom Morga, and Frank Welker) as well as in episodes of China Beach (1988, with Robert Picardo, Concetta Tomei, Megan Gallagher, and Cameron Thor), Tour of Duty (1989, with Dan Gauthier, Wren T. Brown, Michael Champion, Mark Ginther, and Penny Johnson), The New Lassie (1990), and WIOU (1991, with Harris Yulin, Phil Morris, Wallace Langham, Robin Gammell, Kate McNeil, Mariette Hartley, Kenneth Tigar, Eric Pierpoint, Christine Jansen, and John Towey). Further acting work includes the television drama Confessions: Two Faces of Evil (1994, with Basil Wallace, John P. Connolly, Sam Anderson, and Glenn Morshower), the thriller Chameleon (1995, with Derek McGrath, Tony Amendola, Wren T. Brown, and Emilio Borelli), and the comedy Multiplicity (1996, with Zack Duhame, Harris Yulin, and John de Lancie) and guest roles in episodes of Pacific Blue (1996, directed by Terrence O'Hara and with David Lee Smith), Sliders (1996, directed by Richard Compton and with John Rhys-Davies, Zoe McLellan, Michael Krawic, and Kris Iyer), Diagnosis Murder (1996, with Ed McCready), Melrose Place (1997, with Deborah Lacey, Dey Young, Christopher Michael, Barry Wiggins, Ken Thorley, and Leslie Hoffman), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997, directed by Reza Badiyi and with Armin Shimerman and Mark Phelan), Prey (1998, with Larry Drake), Seven Days (1999, with Norman Lloyd, Alan Scarfe, Tim Griffin, Jerome Butler, and Jordan Lund), and Providence (1999, with Concetta Tomei and Gail Strickland). Stellrecht had recurring roles in Babylon 5 (1997-1998, with Andreas Katsulas, Ken Jenkins, Bill Blair, Patricia Tallman, Robin Atkin Downes, Bill Mumy, Tracy Scoggins, and Marie Marshall), ER (1996-2002, with Deborah May, Mike Genovese, Fran Bennett, Kirsten Dunst, Amy Benedict, John Pyper-Ferguson, Jenette Goldstein, Scott MacDonald, Joanna Miles, Bruce Wright, Megan Cole, Derek Mears, Gwen Van Dam, Lily Mariye, Henri Lubatti, Sam Witwer, Mirron E. Willis, and Christine Harnos), and The Bold and the Beautiful (2003-2006). Other appearances include the short comedies Husband School (2004) and U.S. Air Marshals (2004), guest roles in CSI: Miami (2005, with Brett Cullen) and Desperate Housewives (2006, with Teri Hatcher, Mark Moses, Brenda Strong, Jay Harrington, and Bob Gunton), Kim Bass' horror thriller Succubus: Hell-Bent (2007, with Marcus Eley), the drama Player 5150 (2008, with Christopher McDonald, Bob Gunton, Vyto Ruginis, and Albie Selznick), and Kim Bass' crime thriller Kill Speed (2010, with Greg Grunberg). Voice work Also using the artistic names Henry Douglas Grey, Henry Malloy, Hank Smith and Jack Aubree, Stellrecht is known for voicing different anime characters and lent his voice to many video games. He voiced the character Ryu in the films Street Fighter II – The Animated Movie (1994) and Street Fighter Zero (1999) and in the television series Street Fighter II: V (1995-1996). He was also a recurring voice performer in the television series Cowboy Bepop (1998), Naruto (2003-2006), Digimon Data Squad (2007-2008), and Naruto: Shippûden (2007-2010). Other voice work includes the animated programs and feature films Jaianto Robo: The Animation – Chikyuu ga Seishi Suru Hi (1991), Marmalade Boy (1994), Ghost in the Shell (1995), Beetleborgs Metallix (1997), Brigadoon: Marin to Melan (2000), Shaolin Kickers (2001), Appleseed (2004), The Nutcracker and the Mouseking (2004), Smother (2007); Resident Evil – Degeneration (2008), Love in the Time of Flannel (2011), and Adventure Time with Finn & Jake (2013). Stellrecht's voice can also be heard in the video games Dragon Ball: Final Bout (1997), Bushido Blade 2 (1998), Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2003), Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault (2004), Joint Operations: Typhoon Rising (2004) and Joint Operations: Escalation (2004), Medal of Honor: Airborne (2007), Biohazard: The Darkside Chronicles (2009), Samurai Warriors 3 (2009), and Medal of Honor: Warfighter (2012). External links * * * de:Skip Stellrecht es:Skip Stellrecht Category:Performers Category:TNG performers